


Taken

by SerenitySky



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I just like causing emotional pain, Kidnapping, kid!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected attack on the Stark-Rogers home has devastating consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

“Daddy! Papa!” 

“Peter!!” 

The small voice of the child was dwarfed amid the surrounding chaos and destruction in the Rogers-Stark house, but Steve and Tony heard it all too clearly. Tony blasted away another masked goon and rushed toward his son’s cry. His faceplate had been ripped away, however, and a well-aimed punch had him suddenly staggering. He shook his head and made to strike back when something that resembled a high-tech cattle prod jammed itself into the chest plate, just below the arc reactor. 

“What’re you going to do with that?” He said, in between coughs and clearly in pain, “Gonna charge me up?” 

No reply came as the device flared to life. There was no painful electric shock, much to Stark’s surprise, but his armour was faltering. 

“What the…?” 

_“Sir, your power cells are being quickly depleted.”_

For an AI, the voice in Tony’s ear sounded worried. Before he had a chance to think, the device was ripped out of him, leaving a gaping hole in the armour, which began to crumple slightly without its power. A switch was flipped on the device and all of a sudden Tony felt himself being flung through the air from a blast fueled by the energy of the suit. He struck a wall and fell hard, knocked nearly into the realm of unconsciousness. He tried to get up, to move, to do anything to go after his son, but he was weakened by the whole ordeal and his own personal life support had faltered. He couldn’t move, no matter how much he pushed himself to, and all Tony could do was pray that Steve would reach Peter in time… 

Meanwhile, Steve had rushed for Peter almost as soon as Tony had, but he had been a little more tied up at first. Plain-clothed and having had just enough time to grab his shield, he found himself surrounded by the enemy, and no matter how much he beat them back, more kept coming. As soon as he had heard his son’s cries for help, his heart ripped and anger and desperation coursed through him. He heard something like Tony’s repulsors going off and hoped his husband was on his way to Peter. With his shield, Steve barrelled his way through the mob, striking here and there when needed. Breaking free, he caught a glimpse of a man taking off with his son, and at the last minute threw his shield and struck the man square in the back. 

He rushed forward to the fallen man, who was groaning in pain, and snatched Peter out of his grasp, picking up his shield as well. The boy clung desperately to his father’s chest and as Steve held his arm protectively around him, holding the shield in front of him with his other arm. Sensing a presence behind him, Steve whirled around and made to strike with the edge of the shield, but a gloved hand caught it. He was surprised, but even more so when the Other, in an oddly intact and crisp black pinstripe suit, began pushing back against Cap’s super strength. The Other smirked behind his black full-face mask, as if he was toying with him, and gave a rough shove on the shield. It was as though Steve had been hit in the shoulder by Thor, the force was so great and he stumbled backwards, trying to keep his balance. He turned to the side, keeping Peter away from the man, but the Other had just calmly walked forward during Steve’s moment of distraction and proceeded to grab him by the throat, lift him off the ground and slam him into the nearest wall. Steve’s head and spine took the direct brunt of the impact and it left him jarred as he gasped for the air cut off by the Other’s tightening grip on his throat. Before he had a chance to think, the Other had plucked Peter from his grip and threw Steve into the ground, hand still wrapped around his throat. 

“Papa!!!” Peter screamed, but no matter how much he struggled he could not break free nor distract the Other. 

The Other leaned in close, almost nose to nose with the Captain. 

“Don’t even try coming after the boy,” he hissed menacingly, “Or next time I’ll make sure your back breaks. I’ll rip that precious machine heart out of Stark, and there will be nothing you can do to stop me.” 

Smirking, he slammed Cap’s head once more into the ground and released his hold on him and simply walked away, a crying, screaming, thrashing Peter in his arms. 

“Peter…” Steve whispered hoarsely, feebly reaching out before his vision went black. 

\----- 

“STEVE!!!” 

His husband’s voice slowly brought Steve back into consciousness, very, slowly… 

“Steve!! Oh god…c’mon Cap wake up!” 

He could feel hands on his shoulders shaking him gently and this motion caused his eyelids to flutter and then he was hit with overwhelming pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, groaning. 

Tony sighed in relief and Steve managed to open his eyes to see his husband, his beautiful husband, looking just about as bad as he felt. A large purple bruise was forming along his jaw, and his armour was completely off, leaving him in only his undersuit, beneath which the arc reactor was glowing a bit fainter than it normally did. Below that, there was a massive hole ripped in the fabric and another large bruise was forming there beneath an angry electrical burn. He brushed the hair away from Cap’s face and let his hand trail down his cheek. 

“Tony…you…” 

Tony just shook his head. “I’m able to move and am fully functional, for the most part. It’s you we need to worry about.” As Steve opened his mouth to protest, Tony answered his questions, “Thor is helping Bruce get a stretcher and some medical equipment for you. Natasha and Barton are doing a perimeter sweep. SHIELD is ‘helping’ and will be dealt with later. Now, where does it hurt? Can you move everything?” His voice shook slightly at the last bit. 

Steve did a mental sweep of his body, wincing slightly when he tried moving his limbs but thankfully found that they all worked. 

“Mostly my head, I think, and my back, but I can move…” he said, voice rough and pained from the vice-grip on his throat earlier. 

Tony looked relieved, but only slightly. It was only then, when he saw the pain written on his lover’s face, pain too strong to be physical, that he remembered. 

“Peter!” He bolted upright, or at least tried to, but a wave of agony and Tony’s gentle hands easing him back down stopped him. 

“He-he’s gone, Steve.” Tony’s voice broke and he bit his lip in an attempt to stop the sobs from choking their way out. 

Steve’s heart plummeted through his chest. It just wasn’t possible. This was not happening. 

“I…I was right there…I had him Tony, I had him!” He looked up at the other man, tears flowing freely down both their faces. “I had him and he just…he just took him from me…” 

Tony had never seen Cap like this, and all he could do was pull his head into his lap and cradle it gently as Steve had done for him so many times before. 

“He…he can’t be gone…” Steve whispered, looking into off as if deep in thought with his brow furrowed in pain and confusion. He glanced back up and met those chocolate brown eyes, “Tony?” His voice was so small and helpless. 

Tony just shook his head, the sobs breaking through, and rested his forehead against Cap’s while wrapping an arm possessively, yet gently, around Steve’s chest as if afraid that he too might disappear at any moment. Steve brought his hand up to cup Tony’s cheek. The two men stayed there, spilling out their pain and holding desperately onto the other; their world had just shattered around them and vanished, they couldn’t lose each other too.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note to let you guys know that this is a stand-alone fic. Although I have gotten a few asks to do so, I will not be making a sequel or continuing the story, so you'll just have to speculate and fear what happened to Peter.


End file.
